Love in the Library
by WhiteKitsuneKnight
Summary: Everyone has returned to their homes from SSBB! Little does the Top Tier know, but a friend of his has a secret! But little does she know he has one too! A gift for the wonderful Mind Seeker for winning my contest. I hope you like! Intelligence Shipping!


Howdy guys! I'm writing this is because Mind Seeker decided this would be her free wish! So, you don't like it? TOO BAD. I don't care if you hate it. If you're not Mind Seeker, your opinion is of no concern. (Though if you are a friend of mine and wish to review me anyways, I will be fine with that. But I won't care if you critique me because your opinion will be trash in that case)

I too have been on an Intelligence shipping craze, so I'm writing another one-shot. Castlebrawlca and My life is a Brawl are being evil, so I'm taking a break from those. Besides, who doesn't love to demonstrate their "Universe Guru" Skills once and a while? I am a Kirby genius, therefore, I want to express that. . .and my love for Intelligence Shipping.

So here's your little story Mind Seeker! Hope you enjoy it!

I'm just going to let you in on a few things before you read:

I wrote a couple of "Scrap" Stories (Stories that are just rough drafts or small scenes that eventually got put in a story) For Kirby, and using only waddle dees and cappies in the Kirby anime universe as minor characters. . .got old, REALLY fast. So, I decided, "Hey! Nintendo's got all these other species and they don't even add them too much in the anime! SHEESH! I have to do all the work around here. . ." so, minor characters aren't just Waddle dees, Waddle doos, Forest animals/animals you are already familiar with, Or Cappies. So maybe I'll have the owner of a store be a mini-boss, or even an average enemy. Also, they tend to be around the castle a ton too.

The end. . .TO DAH STORAH OF FUMU AND META!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tiff/Fumu, Meta knight, or any other characters, settings, or materials. Just the plot. All of this belongs to nintendo.

Oh, and to those of you who just like my writing in general, or if you read "I hope you dance" and aren't familiar with the Kirby anime universe, Fumu and Tiff are the same person. I have no Idea why I'm just using her Japanese name all of a sudden.

* * *

Fumu smiled as she dog earred the page of the book she was reading. It was such a good book and she was just so absorbed into it. It was around three o' clock and she was in the castle library studying. Not because she had an assignment or anything, but simply because she liked to. She felt her agitation rise a bit as her little brother and Kirby ran all around her shouting and laughing.

"Bun! Be quiet! This is a Library!" She hissed. Bun's shoulder's slumped and he groaned.

"Can't you have any FUN for once?" He muttered.  
"The librarian will throw you out." Fumu pointed over at the Chip that was sorting books. It threw Bun an aggravated glare, flicking its long yellow tail.

"Fine, we were going outside to play ball anyways." Muttered Bun. "C'mon Kirby." he motioned for Kirby to follow him. Kirby clapped his paws and ran after him. The Chip shook its head and continued sorting books.

Fumu decided to continue reading. She could feel the presence of a certain someone nearby. Meta knight. She couldn't put her finger on _exactly_where he was, but he was definitely nearby. She couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself for how she handled her relationship with him.

You see, She had learned about his time in Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and from what she had heard, he was one of the toughest fighters. He even got Top Tier. He was bursting with pride most likely, but he hid it well, covering with a poised and chivalrous masquerade. She could tell easily because she had spent enough time with him to know what he was really feeling. Besides, he always did this. Hiding how he really felt about something. His time at the tournament would surely have an impact on how others would look at him. Fumu couldn't see herself looking at him any differently though. Others might, but she saw the same person whenever she looked at him.

His time in the tournament must've boosted his reputation too. He was popular and knew it. He tried to mantain this popularity with his intelligence and skill. Though the only people around minus the residents of the palace were the common species of Dreamland, who were easily impressed due to their own inexperience. He had an extreme dislike of stupid people. And that may have been the reason he didn't go to the town too often. Anyways, she must've been the person who spent the most time with him. She was most likely the only person who would stand up to him at times too.

Fumu loved to learn, but she didn't think of herself as "Smart", others told her she was, but she didn't think she was as smart as Meta knight at all. She felt that they had nothing in common. Save for the fact they both hated Dedede. But that wasn't really any reason to hang out. So why did he bother spending time with her? She shook her head free of thoughts of Meta knight and got back to reading.  
A few book shelves above her, Meta knight blinked looking down at her. Running through his mind was something similar to her previous thoughts. 'Why doesn't she like me?' He continued to look down at her. He felt his heart sink. Didn't she know that he did his best to get Top Tier so he could show her how powerful he was? Apparently not. She was so nice. She was the only one who actually liked him for him. Everyone else saw a legendary hero. The Galactic Solider Army's "Pride and Joy". Galaxia's rightful wielder. The Top of the Tier in Super Smash Brothers Brawl! But what about him personally? When everyone looked at him, they thought he was all sword and no soul. Fumu looked at him and saw someone past armour and a sword. A person. At first, he was annoyed that she didn't treat him like everyone else. But she wouldn't leave his mind. There must have been a reason for her not treating him like others. He eventually grew to adore this feeling. And he had discovered that eventually, he had fallen for the Cabinet Minister's daughter. Him, Sir Meta knight! Falling in love with the Cabinet Minister's daughter! Ridiculous. He had difficulty believing it himself at times, but he did love her. 'I wish you've never been so sweet, I wish you weren't too special, I wish you never became my world. The problem is you are. I wish I didn't know you, and I wish I didn't love you. The problem is I do.' he thought to himself. One slight problem with his situation: She didn't love him back. . .did she? Nah, she didn't love him. She just couldn't. 'Go down and ask what she's reading' his conscience echoed in his mind. he began to sweat a bit.

"Here it goes. . ." he murmured to himself. He leaped off the shelf and unfolded his wings just enough to parachute himself down. He landed gracefully and took a breath. He ran his thumb over Galaxia's pommel and gripped the handle lightly to calm his nerves. He then walked over to Fumu.

"Oh, hi Sir Meta knight." She looked up from her book and waved.

"Hello Fumu." He whispered, mindful that he was in the library.

"Let me guess, Kirby and Bun ran into another demon beast?" She chuckled.

"No, I just happened to be at the library today and noticed you came too. Only place his majesty doesn't come eh?" Meta knight smiled behind his mask. Fumu giggled nodding.

"Too many big words for his little brain." She finished, covering her mouth so she wouldn't burst out in laughter. Meta knight's eyes flashed pink for a moment, but then went back to yellow.

"So, what are you reading?" Meta knight asked.

"A Marine Biology book. Could you help me? I. . .I'd like some help understanding what some of the words mean. This is one of the more advanced books. But I wanna give it a try." Fumu's heart was beating faster and she was praying her face wasn't flushed red.

"I think I might be abke to help." Meta knight nodded, sitting down next to her on the ground. She spread the book to cover half of his lap so he could see.

"What's a Sti. . .Stichae-. . .wh-what's that fish called?" Fumu pointed at the page.

"A Stichaeidae?" Meta knight asked, not having difficulty pronouncing it. "That's a group of little fish with spiky dorsal fins that lives in tide pools. If it's easier to pronounce, you can call them Shannies." Meta knight included, knowing that the whole name would give her trouble.

"Shannies, got it." Fumu nodded. She flipped the page and began to read a bit. "Meta knight," She asked, suddenly regretting doing so. Inside, her heart was thumping, hoping she could think of something to say, and fast.

"Yes Fumu?" he replied.

"Um. . ." Fumu paused for a moment. ". . .Y-you know how. . .um. . .you say 'You reap what you sew'?. . .and that people get themselves into messes? And that they have to fight their own battles when they do?" 'Darn it you idiot! Stupid question!' Fumu screamed in her mind.

"Yes." Meta knight nodded.

"Well. . .H-how come that never applied to me?" Fumu was talking about the numerous times Meta knight had gone out of his way to protect her from one of The King's evil plans. He would leave Kirby to fend for himself, but he would fight if Fumu was in danger. Meta knight was silent for a few moments.

"You never get yourself into trouble of course." He finally answered.

"But I'm the one who hangs out with Kirby. And because I do that, I put myself in danger." Fumu pointed out.

"But you aren't directly placing yourself in harm's way. And you certainly don't intend to do so. King Dedede just happens to chose you as one of his targets. You always have a good cause for why you do something that may result in you getting into danger." Meta knight replied.

"But you delibrately go out of your way to _save_me when I get targeted." Fumu answered once more. "And you say you wouldn't do that for anyone of they bring it one themselves."

"And there's where your argument stops: You never bring it on."

"Are you saying that because that's how you see me?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then what am I? A helpless little princess?"

"I never said you were!"

"Well-" Fumu was going to continue, but she just let out a sigh. She decided to change the subject, he was going to be difficult if she stayed talking about this. But she did want to get her point across that she felt he was being strangely generous to her. "Never mind. So. . .how was Brawl?"

"It was okay." Meta knight answered, sensing her urge to change the subject.

"Did you make any friends?" Fumu was giggling inside knowing Meta knight was not one to make friends.

"Actually yes I did. Here, I have a few pictures from when I was there." Meta knight took out his wallet (Please don't ask me why Meta knight has a random wallet) and unfolded a stack of pictures.

"Wow! Those guys are tall!" Fumu's eyes widened.

"Hehe, those are Humans, these two are still kids so they aren't quite done growing yet." Fumu looked at Meta knight in amazement.

"What are there names?"

"The one on the right with the headband is named Ike. And the other one is Marth."

"Hey! There's a picture of Kirby!"

"Yes, the person on his right is called Lucas. That's a human too, but he's younger than Ike and Marth."

"Oh, cool!" Fumu smiled. She slowly leaned against his shoulder, hoping she wasn't doing something stupid. Meta knight felt his heart skip a beat, but kept quiet. He closed his wallet and put it back in his cape. "I see you kept the cape they gave you." Fumu pointed out looking at his purple cape with gold trimming along the edges.

"Do you like it?" he took the edge of it in his glove and looked at it for a moment.

"Yeah, it suits you." She nodded. "Did you keep your pauldrons and other stuff too?"

"How would you know about that?" He asked curiously.

"I watched you everyday of course! Both you and Kirby." Fumu smiled.

"Ah, No intrest in his royal pain?" Meta knight chuckled a bit.

"I'm amazed he can even fight." Fumu giggled.

"Don't jude him too harshly. You know he can fight. Who's still waiting to be put in a game?" Meta knight looked at her with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Now you're just being mean, you know I can't fight! I'm all brain, no brawn." Fumu looked away from him, shaking her head. Though a smile lay on her face. "Is that why you help me out? I can't fight and you want me to make it out so you can carry on a conversation with someone?" Though she looked away from him, a teasing smile lay on her face.

"No!" He shook his head abruptly "I never said I save you either!"

"But you _do_." Fumu looked up at him now. "You may not have said so, but you have saved my life on numerous occasions. After saying 'You reap what you sew' too." Fumu raised an eyebrow. in her mind, she was groaning, 'How in Nova's name, did you get back ONE THE SAME TOPIC? Oh well, maybe he'll answer now. . .be there some reason he woudn't before, I don't know.'

"We went over thi-" Now it was Meta knight's turn to wonder what to say. He paused, wanting to still appear poised and with a firm handle on the argument "I told you we went over this! Why are you bringing it up again? There is _nothing_you are going to gain if I tell you something that's pure none sense!"

"Such as?" Fumu raised her eyebrow higher.

"Like-. . .Why exactly do you care?" He stared at her with emotionless eyes.

"Not quite sure myself." An idea popped into Fumu's mind, and that idea was to make him let his guard down. Physically he was hard to overpower. But when in a conversation, he was like anyone else. And that meant that if you were smart enough and knew what to say, you could make him slip up. So, Fumu continued. "All something tells me is there's some reason you contradict your own words. And you won't share what that reason is with me. And due to your setting up mental and social boundaries with me, telling me there is something beneficial for you to gain, by setting up this boundary. So whatcha hidin'?" Fumu finished. Meta knight squirmed a bit. "And don't play stupid. You know I could say that any day." Fumu folded her arms. Meta knight twitched at her comment. She was messing with him. And when it came to Fumu, the only way to win, as illogical and uncivilized as it was, was to fight back.

"Fumu, I hate to break it to you, but there is no 'boundary' that I have set up. And that is because I needn't one. There is no logical cause for me setting up a boundary with you. For if I had, I would not be sitting here next to you. In fact if I've done anything, it's _lower_ the boundary between you and me. Of course, it's not as if it matters because I will be feeling perfectly content with that as long as you are satisfied with what I have to offer. I do not treat you like a helpless princess. I do not wish to, and I do not want you to feel that I am treating you that way. Because If I treat you in any way, I want it to be like a satisfied princess and not a helpless one." he leaned back with a sigh of completion.

"In short, you want me to be happy?" Fumu smiled lightly.  
"Yes dang it! How long does it take you to get it?! I don't think you're going be happy getting squished by a giant stone monster! How many other ways can I say 'I love you'?" Meta knight groaned. Suddenly he shot up. he didn't quite mean to give _that_out. Fumu could've expected him saying he just wanted to be nice. Fumu could've expected him saying it was his job. . .in fact, that was his main excuse for almost everything. Fumu could've expected him saying he just wanted Kirby to kill the demon beast while he took care of her. Fumu did not expect Meta knight to say "I love you". So this came as a shock to her. She just looked at him, their eyes locked. Her emerald ones fixed on his gold. Her's filled with only amazement, but his clouded with worry.

"Meta knight," Fumu murmured. Not able to finish her sentence, she just looked at him.

"Darn it!" Meta knight looked away. "I-. . .I didn't say that!" Meta knight shook his head. "I. . .I meant. . ." Meta knight rubbed the back of his head. Fumu felt her face light up. He _liked_ her?! As in, he was in love with her?!

"You. . .like me?" She whispered, unable to say much else. Meta knight couldn't speak, he was shaking his head and burying his face in his gloves. She reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. He looked up a little confused. She leaned over to his ear (ear area anyways) and whispered to him. "I can't believe you didn't know I liked you back." She giggled a bit and let her head rest against his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa. . .you like me. . .back?" Meta knight was taking a while to process this.

"Yeah. . .I do." She sat up and smiled at him. He looked at her for a moment and his eyes went a sapphire shade. Her smile grew as she looked at him. "Is the Top Tier impervious to any hit?"

"Why else would he become the Top Tier?" Meta knight shook his head at her, eyes still blue. She kissed him on the side of the head and his eyes went wide.

"Thought not." She laughed once more and leaned against his shoulder again. He was flushed red though his mask. He let out a deep sigh, but one of contentment. The two decided that they would continue to read their book. Meanwhile, the Chip had been watching them. His tail swayed as he chuckled.

"Ah, what a cute pair. I hope they have a happy relationship." And with that, he continiued sorting books.

* * *

YAY! DONE! I hope you enjoyed it Mind Seeker! Next time, I do GARLUDEXMETA KNIGHT! YAY FOR GARLUDE!

*Clears throat* Anyways, I hope you liked it, have a nice day!


End file.
